Those Spesial Date
by Park Sang Rae
Summary: [Repost Coz Dihapus pihak Ffn #nangisbombay] Chapter 5 is up / Hanya sebuah cerita dari orang-orang yang menyayangi Joonmyeon dan Yifan / oh it's me shim sung rin, i just changed my pen-name for personal reason ;) [Krisho story]
1. 26 Desember 2014

26 Desember 2014

Seorang gadis berparas manis dan memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang duduk di bangku taman yang cukup rindang, ia memandang jauh ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, seolah-olah menerawang jauh ke suatu tempat yang selama ini hanya dia dengar lewat cerita-cerita setiap orang. Tangannya memegang sebuah amplop berwarna coklat muda yang ujung nya terbuka, tanda bahwa gadis itu telah mengeluarkan isinya yang berisi sebuah surat pernyataan, surat itu ia sembunyikan di bawah amplop, menjaga pandangannya dari setiap kata-kata yang diketik lewat komputer dan di cetak dengan huruf yang jelas bisa di baca pada kertas berwarna putih bersih tersebut.

Gadis itu terus menerawang, pandangannya tidak lepas dari titik terjauh di depan matanya, sampai ia tersadarkan oleh pandangannya yang mengabur, segera ia mengedipkan matanya dan menyadari bahwa air matalah yang sudah berhasil membuatnya terjaga dari lamunannya, segera ia menghapus sebulir air mata yang berhasil lolos dari matanya dan turun lewat pipi putihnya itu.

"Haaahhhh..." Ia menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan perasan berkecamuk dalam hatinya berkat surat yang berasal dari amplop coklat yang ia pegang sekarang, ia kembali mengeluarkan surat itu dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik amplop, membacanya kembali dengan harapan bahwa surat itu bukan untuk dirinya melainkan untuk orang lain, namun, saat ia melihat tulisan hangeul yang ada di atas surat tersebut, ia sadar bahwa surat yang ia pegang memang untuk dirinya, Kim Choyun, nama pemberian kedua orang tua angkatnya setelah mereka mengadopsinya sebagai anak satu setengah tahun yang lalu, satu bulan setelah kedua orang tua kandungnya yang merupakan sahabat dekat keluarga Kim meninggal akibat kecelakaan beruntung di jalanan kota Seoul yang memang selalu ramai.

Choyun menatap surat tersebut dengan pandangan sendu, ia masih berharap bahwa surat tersebut bukanlah untuknya, namun kemudian nama yang tertera jelas di atas kertas putih itu kembali memaksanya menerima kenyataan bahwa memang surat itu untuk dirinya. Setelah kembali membaca sepintas surat tersebut, ia melipatnya menjadi seperti semula dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop coklat tadi, memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan membuat catatan mental di pikirannya untuk membakar surat beserta amplop tersebut secepat mungkin.

_'Jangan sampai ada yang tahu, jangan dulu.'_ Batinnya sendu.

Choyun kembali menerawang ke depan dengan tatapan sendunya, berusaha menemukan tempat yang tadi ia pandang dengan tatapan kosong, tempat yang seharusnya membuat semua orang senang mendatanginya, tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat yang menenangkan dan banyak sekali orang ingin pergi ke sana. Tapi, berbeda dengan Choyun, jangan salah, ia juga ingin ke tempat itu, tapi tidak, tidak untuk saat ini, tidak dalam waktu dekat, belum, setidaknya sampai keinginan terbesarnya terpenuhi, keinginannya yang begitu besar dan tulus kepada seseorang yang kini mungkin sedang menunggunya di rumah.

_dddrrrtttt...dddrrrtttttt...dddrrrrtttt..._

Smartphone yang ia taruh di dalam tasnya bergetar menandakan seorang meneleponnya, Choyun segera meraih tasnya dan mengambil Smartphone itu dari kantong depan tasnya, ia tersenyum seketika melihat nama dan foto dari si penelepon, segera saja ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo..." Sapanya dalam nada yang sedikit manja.

"Yeoboseyo, ya! Choyun ah, kemana saja kau?!" Sambar seorang laki-laki bersuara lembut dari seberang sana, Choyun sedikit menjauhkan handphone-nya itu dari telinganya, suara kakaknya itu meskipun lembut tapi keras juga.

"Ouch, Oppa, jangan berteriak begitu, telingaku bisa tuli lama-lama." Omelnya galak.

"Ya! Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak, adik perempuanku satu-satunya sudah pergi hampir 5 jam dan itu tanpa kabar? aku sudah berusaha menghubungimu dan mengirim pesan menanyakan keberadaanmu tapi tidak ada balasan, bagaimana aku bisa tidak teriak jika seperti itu? Appa, Eomma dan oppa tertuamu juga menkhawatirkanmu kau tahu?!" Balas laki-laki itu tak kalah galaknya, Choyun menghela nafas mendengar penuturan kakaknya yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ya! Joonmyeon Oppa, kau itu kerjanya mengomel saja, apa kau tidak lelah, pantas saja semua penggemarmu menyebutmu 'ibu' dari EXO, kau memang persis seperti seorang ibu-ibu, bahkan eomma saja kalah cerewetnya darimu, isshhhh." Omel Choyun lagi, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon ini, sudah memiliki perawakan mungil, wajah cantik, sifat halus, benar-benar seperti perempuan, bahkan melebihi semua perempuan. Choyun saja sering iri dengan wajah cantik, kulit putih dan sangat lembut milik kakaknya itu. Sekarang, setelah ia kembali dari EXO karena status hiatus mereka, kelakuannya makin seperti seorang perempuan, lebih tepatnya seorang ibu-ibu.

"Ya! Kim Choyun beraninya kau mengejek kakakmu sendiri." Omel Joonmyeon lagi, yang dihadiahi suara tawa dari Choyun, meskipun kelihatannya mereka saling membentak seperti tadi, namun kenyataannya mereka berdua saling menyayangi dan menjaga, terkadang mereka bisa bertingkah seperti kakak-adik, teman sepermainan, sahabat, orang tua-anak, bahkan kekasih, namun itu semua didasarkan pada kasih sayang tulus seorang kakak ke adik dan sebaliknya, tidak lebih.

"Urrgghh, kau menyebalkan Choyun, sudahlah segera pulang, kau tidak lupa hari ini kita akan segera makan malam bersama sekeluarga bukan?" Kata Joonmyeon akhirnya, ia memang tidak mungkin menang 'bertengkar' dengan adiknya yang satu itu.

"Ahh iya, aku juga sudah sampai taman dekat rumah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu di rumah oppa, annyeong." Kata Choyun sambil bangkit dan menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu ya, jangan lama-lama jalannya, annyeong." Balas Joonmyeon, rupanya ia masih sedikit kesal dengan perkataan adiknya tadi, Choyun tertawa kecil sebelum benar-benar menutup teleponnya dan bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah di mana orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi menunggu.


	2. 30 Januari 2015

30 Januari 2015

Choyun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, ia merasa sangat lelah karena seharian berkutat dengan tugas kuliah yang diberikan dosen-dosen yang tak berperikemahasiswaan itu, padahal ini baru minggu pertama mereka masuk kuliah setelah satu bulan diberikan libur natal sekaligus musim dingin, namun dosen-dosen itu mana peduli dengan hal tersebut? yang mereka pedulikan adalah memberi siksaan kepada para mahasiswa mereka dengan memberikan tugas menggunung dan _deadline _yang sangat singkat.

"Dasar dosen tak punya hati, tidak bisakah mereka membiarkan kami bernafas sebentar?" kata Choyun pada dirinya sendiri, nada kesal jelas terdengar dari perkataan yang tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan tersebut.

Lima menit setelah merebahkan diri di kasur, Choyun memutuskan untuk bangun dan membuka media sosial _Skype_ miliknya yang sudah selama satu minggu ia abaikan, sekali lagi ia menyalahkan ketidakpekaan dosen yang membuatnya harus berhadapan dengan aplikasi _Microsoft Word_ dan beberapa buku tebal setiap kali duduk di depan laptopnya sendiri, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk sekedar berbicara dengan kawan lamanya di media sosial manapun barang sedetikpun. Namun, bersyukur semua tugas-penyiksaan itu berakhir hari ini, ia sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas yang diberikan dosen untuknya dalam waktu lima hari berkat otaknya yang encer itu, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tersiksa dengan tugas itu dan sering menderita sakit kepala dan migrain karenanya.

Setelah ia membuka media sosial satu-satunya itu, ia segera mencari nama teman-temannya yang bisa ia ajak _chatting_ untuk sekedar bercerita tentang kehidupan kuliahnya atau apapun, yang penting bercerita untuk meringankan perasaannya yang terlanjur kesal. Namun sepertinya ia lupa kalau teman-teman media sosialnya yang tak seberapa itu kebanyakan berasal dari universitas dan jurusan yang sama dengannya, otomatis mereka saat ini pasti sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas siksaan yang diberikan oleh dosen dan tidak sempat membuka media sosialnya. Choyun kembali menghela nafas saat mendapati semua kontak yang notabene teman-teman media sosialnya dalam keadaan _offline_, ia ingin menutup media sosialnya dan kembali tidur. Namun sesaat sebelum ia melakukannya, tercetus sebuah ide yang cukup menyenangkan untuk dilakukan daripada sekedar hanya tidur saja, segera ia menyamankan posisi duduknya dan mengetik kontak pencarian teman, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, ia mengetik suatu negara di kotak itu, Kanada, dan menekan tombol "Enter" untuk melihat hasilnya.

Beberapa detik menunggu, muncullah hasil dari kegiatan iseng-iseng yang dilakukannya, beberapa nama orang Kanada terpampang lengkap dengan tombol untuk menambahkan mereka sebagai teman, Choyun mengamati nama-nama itu satu persatu sambil bertopang dagu sampai tiba-tiba matanya membulat karena satu nama yang tidak terlalu asing baginya.

_Wu Hyuwan_

"Wu Hyuwan? Wu?" Katanya pelan, ia berusaha mengingat di mana ia pernah tahu nama itu, lembur selama lima hari ternyata telah membuat ingatannya hanya terdiri dari kata-kata filsafat dan istilah komunikasi saja. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika sekali lagi membulatkan matanya menatap layar laptopnya.

_'Mungkinkah?'_ Batinnya, tangannya sedikit gemetaran karena perasaan yang meluap-luap dihatinya dan keterkejutan karena merasa apa yang dihadapannya itu terlalu nyata untuk jadi kenyataan, oke itu absurd, tapi yang jelas saat ini jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat keras.

Segera saja ia menekan tombol tambahkan teman yang ada di samping nama orang tadi, setelah permintaan pertemanan terkirim, ia membuka profil orang yang bernama Wu Hyuwan tersebut untuk melihat foto profilnya dengan lebih jelas.

_'Anak ini mirip dengannya, oh? Kami seumuran ternyata.'_ Batinnya lagi sambil terus mengamati foto seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya dengan tangan kanan dan membentuk huruf 'V' dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah tropi.

_'Olahraga yang disukainya pun sama, benar-benar kakak adik yang kompak.'_ Batinnya sambil tertawa.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menatap foto anak laki-laki tersebut, sebuah suara yang menandakan ada _chat _baru masuk mengagetkannya. Choyun segera menutup foto tersebut dan membuka ruang chat, menampakkan nama yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tadi berada di bagian paling atas daftar _chat list_-nya. Dengan tangan gemetar segera ia arahkan _pointer _dengan _mouse_ dan membuka percakapan dua orang di belahan dunia yang berbeda itu.

_"Hi ^^, nice to meet you Kim Choyun, thank you for your friend request." _Choyun tersenyum simpul membacanya, segera ia gerakkan tangannya di atas _keypad_ laptopnya untuk membalas pesan teman barunya itu.

_"Hello to you too Wu Hyuwan ^^, no prob I am so happy to have you as one of my friend, nice to meet you too."_ Balas Choyun masih dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya, tak lama setelahnya balasan yang ditunggunya sampai.

_"Errhmm... I know it is too sudden, but can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure, as long as I can answer it._"

_"Are you, by any chance, 'that Kim'?" _Choyun mengerutkan keningnya membaca pertanyaan dari Hyuwan itu.

_"What do you mean? I don't understand, don't be shy, just say it ^^."_ Balas Choyun berusaha meyakinkan Hyuwan untuk mengutarakan maksudnya, tidak dipungkiri ia pun penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh teman Kanadanya itu.

_"Promise me you're not gonna angry to me?"_ Choyun mau tak mau tertawa membacanya.

_"Why should I? Are you gonna do something illegal?_"

_"No, of course not, I am a good person, so it's impossible for me to do something like that."_

_"Then what are you afraid of?"_

_"Well, it's a little bit privacy."_ Choyun menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali membaca alasan Hyuwan. _'Masuk akal.' _Batinnya tenang.

_"Well, as long as it didn't bother me and not about 'something' too privacy, you know what I mean._"

_"Yeah, I know, well..." _Choyun menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari Hyuwan, ia tahu ia tidak perlu membalas pesan tersebut.

_"Are you...by any chance...his little sister?" _Choyun yang jantungnya sudah kembali normal, kembali berdebar kencang saat membaca pesan baru dari Hyuwan.

_"Who?"_ Balas Choyun tidak sabaran.

_"The...the leader of EXO? Are you by any chance, Suho's little sister?" _Choyun hampir tersentak ketika membaca pertanyaan dari Hyuwan itu, seingatnya saat kakaknya itu mengadakan konferensi pers tentang dirinya yang secara hukum sah menjadi adik 'ibu dari EXO' tersebut, kakaknya itu tidak menyebutkan namanya atau menunjukkan fotonya pada media, ia hanya menyebutkan tentang jarak usia mereka dan sedikit asal-usulnya saja.

_"What makes you think that way?"_

_"Wait, are you angry with me?"_

_"Nooo, just, you know, a little bit surprised."_

_"Well, before I sent a chat to you, I am looked at your information, and it said that you lived in Gangnam, South Korea, your age is 22...I kind of remembered when Suho said that his foster-sister is two years younger than him...then your surname, I know there are so many person who has 'Kim' as their surname in Gangnam, but still..."_

Choyun terkikik membaca jawaban polos dari Hyuwan tersebut, setelah menimang-nimang sebentar akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakui jati dirinya kepada Hyuwan. _'Lagipula, akan lebih mudah jika memang kami mengenal satu sama lain.'_ Batinnya senang.

_"Well then, I should introduce myself properly to you now. Hy, My name is Kim Choyun, I am 22 years-old, Lived in Gangnam, the only daughter in Kim's family, even thought I'm just their foster daughter, but they loved me like their own child and sister, especially my second-older-brother Kim Joonmyeon or as people known as Suho, the leader and the mom of EXO."_ Choyun tertawa pelan setelah mengirimkan pernyataan sekaligus perkenalan resmi dirinya tersebut kepada Hyuwan, membayangkan reaksi laki-laki berwajah tampan yang mirip dengan seseorang yang dia kenal baik.

_"You real?! O_O" _Choyun sukses tertawa dengan keras membaca balasan Hyuwan yang singkat namun sangat polos tersebut, namun segera ia menutup mulutnya mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam waktu Korea Selatan, dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin membangunkan anggota keluarga Kim yang lain.

_"Yeah, I am definetely not an illusion, yeah, I am real."_

_"Oh...oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to say you are an illusion or something like that, just you know, I am so shocked, because well, I'm one of your brother fans, ever since my older brother still in the same group as your brother."_

Choyun kini kembali membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

_"Wait, don't say that you are that-certain-Wu's little brother."_

_"Who do you mean?"_

Choyun mendengus, rupanya Hyuwan ganti menggodanya sekarang.

_"Don't play fool to me Mr. Wu Hyuwan, you are Kris'...I mean...Wu Yifan's little brother?"_

_"Hahahahaha, Ok, I am sorry, yeah I am Wu Yifan's little brother."_

_"But, I heard Yifan-oppa now lived in China, so why your information said that you in Canada?"_

_"Oh, yeah, he lived there due his new job as movie actor, but I and our mother still lived in Vancouver, sometimes he comes home thought, you know he is a mama-boy."_

Choyun tersenyum membaca balasan Hyuwan, saat ia akan membalas pesan dari Hyuwan tersebut, Hyuwan kembali mengirimkan pesan yang membuat Choyun kembali entah keberapa kalinya membelalakkan mata karena terkejut.

"_Kita bisa berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea jika kau mau, Yifan hyung selalu mengajariku setiap kali ia pulang ke Vancouver, jadi sedikit banyak aku menguasainya sekarang._"

"_Tahu begitu kita harusnya berbicara menggunakan bahasa itu dari tadi!_"

"_Hahaha, maaf, habisnya seru juga berbicara denganmu menggunakan bahasa Inggris, kau sangat mahir Choyun ah. Tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggilmu begitu?_"

"_Huuh, kau mengujiku rupanya, tentu saja aku mahir, jurusan tempat aku kuliah mengharuskanku mahir menggunakan bahasa Internasional itu, mengingat semua mata kuliah bukunya menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Tidak, aku tidak keberatan, kau juga tidak keberatan kan jika aku panggil Hyuwan ah?_"

"_Tentu tidak, aku malah senang. Oh benarkah? Memang kamu kuliah jurusan apa? Kalau aku manajemen internasional, mengingat Yifan hyung sekarang jadi aktor dan tinggal aku yang harus meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, hehe._"

"_Wow, berarti kau sangat pintar Hyuwan ah, teman-temanku yang kuliah di jurusan itu sering mengeluh tentang tugasnya yang berat, pernah sekali aku melihat pekerjaan mereka dan memang rumit sekali, kau hebat. Aku kuliah di jurusan Hubungan Internasional, hehe._"

"_Hahaha, tidak juga, wow, jika lulus kau akan menjadi duta besar ya? Hahaha, aku dengar juga appa dan kakak tertuamu terjun ke dunia politik semua ya? hanya Suho hyung dan eomma-mu saja yang tidak terjun ke dunia politik, rupanya kau meneruskan jejak mereka?_"

"_Hahaha, begitulah, kita hampir sama ya kalau dipikir-pikir._"

"_Iya, eh, kau tidak tidur? Di sana pasti sudah sangat malam sekarang._"

"_Oh iya, tidak terasa hampir tengah malam, dan besuk aku ada kelas jam 8 pagi, urrgghh, dosenku sungguh menyebalkan._"

"_Hahaha, baiklah, lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang, kita lanjutkan besok, bye Choyun ah, good night, have a nice dream."_

_"Ok, see you next time Hyuwan ah,_ _bye."_

Choyun menutup laptopnya setelah keluar dari akun media sosialnya tersebut, ia kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut tebal, mengingat bulan ini masih musim dingin. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya mengingat apa yang barusan di alaminya tadi, dengan ini ia berharap rencana yang selama ini tersusun dalam pikirannya dapat segera ia laksanakan, sungguh, ia tidak sabar untuk melihat kedua orang yang menjadi penyebab tersusunnya rencana tersebut tersenyum bahagia lagi seperti 2 tahun lalu.


	3. 14 Februari 2015

14 Februari 2015

_Bruukkkkk!_

"Aarrgghh…! Choyun!" Teriak Joonmyeon kesakitan ketika adik perempuannya melompat dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuhnya.

"Hehe, mian oppa." Choyun berguling hingga tubuhnya menelungkup di samping kakaknya tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan oppa?" Tanyanya sambil medongak berusaha untuk melihat apa yang ada di layar laptop kakaknya itu.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Choyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat wajah kakaknya yang merona saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia diam-diam menelusupkan tangan kanannya ke lengan atas tangan kiri kakaknya pelan-pelan.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" Tanyanya sambil menggenggam lengan atas Joonmyeon pelan, wajah Joonmyeon yang semula berwarna pink langsung berubah menjadi semerah tomat, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari adiknya ke layar laptopnya lagi, tidak menyadari bahwa adiknya menyunggingkan senyum khas anak nakal.

"Awwww!" Seru Joonmyeon saat wajahnya beradu dengan kasur yang walaupun empuk namun tetap berhasil membuat hidungnya terasa sakit. Choyun, yang tadi menarik lengan kakaknya hingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan, segera berguling ke atas tubuh kakaknya untuk melihat laptop kakaknya, ia membelalakkan matanya sejenak ketika melihat foto yang terpampang di layar laptop tersebut, namun kemudian ekspresinya berganti menjadi seringaian.

"Hooo~ rupanya oppa sedang bernostalgia ya? Rupanya kau masih sangat mencintainya ya oppa?" Joonmyeon menggeram pelan ketika mendengar perkataan adik bungsunya itu, Choyun tertawa sambil jemarinya menekan tanda panah kanan di _keypad_ laptop untuk mengganti ke foto berikutnya. Joonmyeon yang semula hanya diam sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke kasur pelan-pelan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hei! Choyun apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Joonmyeon saat melihat foto di laptopnya berganti dari satu foto ke foto lainnya. "Hentikan! Dan menyingkir dari punggungku kau berat tahu!" Choyun memanyunkan bibirnya di kalimat terakhir kakaknya, ia menggeser badannya hingga ia kembali menelungkup di posisinya semula.

"Aku lebih ringan daripada kau oppa." Kata Choyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, Joonmyeon hanya memutar bola matanya dengan jengah sebelum kembali fokus ke foto yang ada di laptopnya, dengan penuh perhatian dan perasaan, ia mengganti satu persatu fotonya dengan orang yang sangat berarti baginya sampai sekarang, meskipun orang itu tidak lagi ada di sisinya.

Choyun hanya mengamati kakaknya dalam diam, ia mengamati wajah kakaknya yang tadinya terlihat kesal langsung berubah menjadi sangat lembut ketika melihat foto yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. Choyun yakin kakaknya ini masih sangat mencintai orang yang ada dalam satu _frame_ dengannya di hampir semua foto yang kakaknya miliki itu, lihat saja bagaimana bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda menggoda itu menyunggingkan senyum manis dan bagaimana matanya memancarkan perasaan cinta yang begitu besar ketika melihat sosok tersebut.

"Oppa, kau benar-benar masih sangat mencintai dia ya?" Tanya Choyun dengan suara lirih dan hati-hati, ia tidak ingin kakaknya menganggap dia sedang menggodanya, tidak, Choyun serius ingin tahu sekarang. Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Choyun dan bersiap untuk marah, karena Joonmyeon mengira Choyun menggodanya lagi, tapi ketika ia melihat ekspresi adik perempuan satu-satunya itu ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahinya, ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat lewat mulut dan mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, aku masih sangat mencintainya, aku kira setelah berjalannya waktu aku akan bisa melupakannya, tapi tidak, justru sekarang aku mendapati diriku sendiri semakin hari semakin merindukannya dan makin mencintainya." Jawab Joonmyeon dengan suara lirih, ia kembali menghela nafas panjang. Choyun tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk tersenyum mengetahui fakta ini, namun kemudian ia langsung menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Tapi bukannya kalian sudah…putus?" Tanya Choyun, Joonmyeon menatap adiknya sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuat Choyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kami berdua tidak pernah mengatakan ingin putus, tidak, bahkan saat ia pergi pun juga diantara kami berdua tidak ada yang bilang putus…" Joonmyeon melirik foto yang ada di layar laptopnya sebelum melanjutkan "…bahkan setelah dia keluar aku ataupun dia tidak pernah saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain, aku terlalu takut untuk menghubunginya."

"Apa kau takut jika kau menghubunginya…dia akan meminta putus darimu?" Tanya Choyun, ia menggeser tubuhnya menjadi lebih dekat dengan kakaknya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas pundak kakaknya. Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan, setetes air mata mengalir ke pipinya yang chubby dan putih mulus itu, Choyun segera mengusapnya dengan tangan kirinya, ia tidak tahan melihat kakaknya bersedih seperti sekarang.

"Aku sangat mencintainya Choyun ah, aku sangat merindukannya, aku…aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin tahu apakah dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Tapi di sisi lain aku juga takut jika jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan harapanku, apa yang harus aku lakukan nae dongsaeng?" Joonmyeon terisak ketika selesai mengatakan kalimatnya tersebut, membuat Choyun segera duduk dan memeluk kakak terkasihnya itu agar tidak menangis, Joonmyeon terisak dalam pelukan Choyun, hatinya merasa seperti dicengkeram kuat, ia merasa sesak karena perasaannya sendiri. Setelah beberapa menit menangis Joonmyeon jatuh tertidur di pelukan adiknya tanpa sadar, Choyun kemudian membetulkan posisi kakaknya di tempat tidur supaya tubuhnya tidak sakit saat bangun nanti, ia beranjak dari kasur dan menaruh laptop kakaknya di meja belajar yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, sebelum mematikan laptop Choyun sempat memandangi foto yang masih terpampang di layar tersebut, menampilkan dua laki-laki yang dengan mesranya berpelukan sambil berpose di depan kamera, Choyun tersenyum lembut melihat foto tersebut dan langsung mematikan laptop kakaknya.

Setelah selesai, Choyun kembali ke ranjang tempat kakaknya berbaring. Ia membetulkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil kakaknya sampai sebatas leher dan mengecup dahi kakaknya tersebut dengan sayang, ia memandang wajah kakaknya sebentar dan beranjak dari kasur tersebut untuk keluar dari kamar kakaknya, sebelum menutup pintu ia kembali melirik kakaknya dan tersenyum sambil berbisik. "Akan aku pastikan kalian berdua akan bertemu kembali oppa, dan kali ini aku juga pastikan kalian tidak akan terpisah lagi."


	4. 22 Mei 2015

.

.

.

22 Mei 2015

"Ge?!" Teriak Hyuwan sambil menggedor pintu kamar kakak laki-lakinya itu dengan sedikit keras, Yifan sudah berada di Kanada selama satu minggu ini, karena tidak ada jadwal _shooting_ untuknya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi keluarganya yang ada di Kanada sekaligus liburan.

"Yifan ge, kau ada di dalam kan? Buka pintunya…!" Teriak Hyuwan lagi, kali ini dia tidak menggedor pintu kamar kakaknya itu lagi, ia tempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar berwarna coklat muda tersebut, berusaha mendengarkan adanya pergerakan atau suara apapun dari dalam. "Aissshh, rupanya ia sedang mandi ternyata." Gumam Hyuwan dengan nada kesal setelah ia mendengar suara guyuran air _shower_ dari dalam.

Hyuwan segera membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan masuk ke dalam sepelan mungkin, ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kamar mandi dan tersenyum kecil saat suara air itu belum berhenti mengalir, sepertinya sang pemilik kamar tidak akan keluar dalam waktu singkat. Segera saja Hyuwan mengambil tab milik kakaknya dan membawanya ke kamarnya sendiri, setelah menutup pintunya ia segera saja berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dan membuka tab milik kakaknya namun terhenti ketika terpampang tombol-tombol nomor di layar, menandakan bahwa ia harus memasukkan nomor sandi agar bisa menggunakan tab dengan layar selebar 14 inci tersebut.

"Arrgh, kenapa harus pakai nomor sandi sih?!" Teriaknya kesal, segera ia mengetikkan beberapa nomor yang ia pikir merupakan nomor sandi yang digunakan oleh kakaknya yang memiliki tinggi seperti tiang telepon tersebut, yah meskipun Hyuwan sendiri juga tingginya melebihi rata-rata tapi tetap saja kakaknya itu tingginya melampaui dirinya. Setelah beberapa kali gagal memasukkan nomor-nomor yang merupakan ulang tahun kedua orang tuanya, ulang tahun dirinya, dan ulang tahun Yifan sendiri, Hyuwan menghela nafas kasar sambil mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa kombinasi ulang tahun sekeluarga ya?" Batinnya sesaat sebelum kembali mengetikkan angka yang merupakan kombinasi dari ulang tahun empat anggota tersebut, dan ternyata…

"Arrggghhh! Gagal lagi! Sial!" Teriaknya makin keras, ia kemudian meletakkan, lebih tepatnya melemparkan, tab milik kakaknya itu ke atas kasur dan memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terentang, memikirkan setiap angka yang mungkin dipakai oleh kakaknya. Beberapa menit berlalu sampai Hyuwan akhirnya bangun sambil menggeram karena tidak bisa menemukan susunan angka yang tepat untuk membuka tab tersebut, ia berdiri dan kemudian mulai berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya masih sambil mencoba menyusun angka-angka yang ada di otaknya.

Sepuluh menit kembali berlalu dan Hyuwan masih belum bisa menemukan susunan angka yang benar, ia hampir menyerah ketika secara tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah tanggal di kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya dilingkarin dengan bulatan merah kecil, tanggal itu adalah hari ini, Hyuwan membelalakkan matanya setelah beberapa detik memandangi tanggal tersebut, ia kemudian menyambar tab yang ada di atas kasurnya dan segera mengetik susunan angka yang ia pikir merupakan angka yang benar.

_19910522_

'_Mungkinkah?'_

Hyuwan tertegun ketika mendapati tab kakaknya terbuka setelah dia mengetikkan tanggal lahir idolanya tersebut, dan ia terkejut ketika melihat foto yang dijadikan _wallpaper _tab oleh kakaknya, dalam foto tersebut terpampang dua orang laki-laki dengan tinggi yang sangat berbeda namun terlihat sangat serasi, yang satu memiliki kulit seputih susu dengan rambut coklat dan ekspresi menggemaskan, sedangkan yang satu memiliki kulit tan dengan postur tinggi tegap, dan bentuk wajah yang sangat tampan. Hyuwan segera mencari _icon _galeri dan membuka foto-foto yang ada di tab tersebut dengan mata yang semakin membelalak.

'_Astaga…'_

"Hyuwan, apakah kau meliha-"

"Hei!" Hyuwan secara reflek berteriak ketika tab yang dipegangnya diambil secara paksa dan mendadak, namun kemudian ia segera mengatupkan mulutnya ketika melihat kakak satu-satunya itu memandangnya dengan pandangan kesal bercampur terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu seenaknya mengambil barang milik orang lain dan melihat privasi orang Hyuwan?!" Seru Yifan, jelas sekali nada kesal terdengar dari mulutnya itu, Hyuwan tidak segera menjawab, ia masih terkejut atas apa yang baru saja ia temukan di tab milik Yifan itu.

"Ge, kau…..kau masih menyimpan banyak sekali foto-fotomu dengan Joonmyeon hyung, apa…apa kau masih…?" Yifan terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya itu, meskipun adiknya tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin ditanyakan, ia terdiam dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Hyuwan sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya ketika melihat warna merah di pipi kakaknya yang sedikit tirus itu, namun ia tetap diam menunggu jawaban dari mulut kakaknya.

Satu menit penuh mereka berdua terdiam sebelum akhirnya Yifan mendesah kalah, ia kemudian duduk di samping adik yang disayanginya itu lalu menundukkan wajahnya, ia kembali membuka tab-nya, menekan beberapa tombol nomor yang menjadi nomor sandi tab-nya, ulang tahun Joonmyeon, dan memandangi foto yang terpampang di layar tersebut. Hyuwan memperhatikan kakaknya dengan seksama tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas rasa cinta dan rindu di mata elang tersebut.

"Hari ini seharusnya bisa menjadi hari yang membahagiakan bagi kami berdua…" Hyuwan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan tiba-tiba dari kakaknya tersebut, Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hyuwan dan tersenyum getir. "…hari ini selain ulang tahunnya juga adalah hari aku menyatakan cinta padanya tepat lima tahun yang lalu." Kesedihan terpampang jelas di wajah tampan milik Yifan.

"Kau masih mencintai Joonmyeon hyung." Kata-kata tersebut bukanlah pertanyaan, namun sebuah penyataan yang dikeluarkan Hyuwan saat melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang kembali memandangi foto Joonmyeon yang matanya memerah saat menerima kejutan ulang tahun dari para member EXO satu tahun yang lalu, Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku masih dan akan terus mencintainya apapun yang terjadi, aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk tetap mencintainya dan kembali padanya suatu saat nanti." Kata Yifan dengan nada mantap namun tetap sedikit bergetar karena luapan emosi di dadanya, Hyuwan tersenyum dan menepuk pundak kakaknya pelan memberikan kekuatan. Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka dengan Yifan yang masih sibuk memperhatikan foto-foto yang ia simpan di tab-nya, fotonya berdua dengan Joonmyeon atau foto _selca_ Joonmyeon, dan Hyuwan yang melamun sambil memikirkan hubungan kedua orang yang dia sayangi itu.

"Yifan ge…" Yifan menoleh pelan ke arah Hyuwan. "…apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Joonmyeon hyung?" Tanya Hyuwan dengan senyum lembut tercetak di wajahnya, Yifan yang mengangguk mantap dan cepat membuat Hyuwan semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Tentu aku ingin bertemu dengannya Hyuwan, aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin kembali mendapatkannya dan berada di sisinya selamanya." Bila senyum Hyuwan bisa lebih lebar lagi ia pasti akan tersenyum lebih lebar dari saat ini, dalam hati ia berjanji akan membantu kakak satu-satunya yang begitu dikasihinya ini untuk bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya, dan mungkin temannya yang bermarga Kim dan tinggal di daerah Gangnam mau membantunya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ouhhh, chap 2 benar-benar author rasain sekarang, hhhuuuhhhh...

Sabtu/Minggu mungkin author akan update lagi...mohon sabar ne~


	5. 16 Juni 2015

.

.

.

16 Juni 2015

_Teng tong_

Bunyi bel terdengar nyaring di ruangan yang terang karena sinar matahari yang memasuki kamar tersebut, membuat seseorang yang sedang asyik membaca buku mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda persegi, sumber suara bel tadi, yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya, segera saja gadis bermata hazel itu turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka _laptop_-nya untuk melihat pesan masuk di media sosial _Skype_ nya, senyum mengembang di bibirnya ketika melihat isi pesan sekaligus nama orang yang telah mengirim pesan tersebut.

"_Hey buddy, long time no see ^^" _Choyun terkekeh pelan membaca pesan tersebut, memang, terakhir mereka bercakap lewat media sosial adalah lima bulan yang lalu, berterimakasihlah kepada para dosen mereka yang selalu memberikan tugas menggunung dan menyebabkan mereka tidak bisa berbincang dalam waktu dekat.

"_Hello to you too buddy, how are you? You are not busy?"_

"_Naah, I already finished all my tasks just now." _Senyum tercetak dibibir mungil gadis tersebut, sebelum terlintas dipikirannya untuk mengetikkan percakapan, Hyuwan terlebih dahulu mengirimkan pesan lagi.

"_Choyun ah, bisakah kita bercakap lewat video cam? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, ini penting."_ Choyun mengerutkan keningnya membaca pesan tersebut, apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh sahabat Kanadanya itu.

"_Tentu."_ Jujur saja hati Choyun berdebar menunggu panggilan _video call_ dari sahabatnya itu, ia takut jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa sahabatnya tersebut, satu menit kemudian panggilan itupun terpampang di layar laptop miliknya, tanpa pikir panjang Choyun segera menerimanya dan terpampanglah wajah tampan di layar laptopnya lengkap dengan cengiran khas yang persis sama dengan kakak anak laki-laki itu.

"Annyeong Choyun ah." Sapa Hyuwan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Choyun, Choyun pun tersenyum dan balas melambai.

"Annyeong…" Sapanya dengan nada ceria. "Ada apa Hyuwan? Apa yang ingin kau katakana padaku?" Tanya Choyun langsung, ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan laki-laki yang pintar bermain basket itu, alis Choyun bertaut heran ketika Hyuwan malah terdiam. "Hyuwan ah?" Panggil Choyun pelan setelah beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban dari laki-laki sepantarannya itu.

"Ehmm, Choyun ah, apa kau tahu jika dulu kakakmu pernah punya pacar?" Choyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hyuwan itu.

"Uhm…iya aku tahu." Jawabnya pelan, tidak yakin kemana arah pembicaraan Hyuwan ini.

"Apa kau juga tahu siapa pacar kakakmu itu?" Tanya Hyuwan lagi dengan nada tidak yakin, kenapa Hyuwan terlihat ketakutan?

"Apa kau tahu?" Hyuwan terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Choyun, ia kembali terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sesaat kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, Choyun tersenyum tipis penuh arti. "_Mind to tell me who?_" Tanya Choyun dengan aksen Inggris yang kental, Hyuwan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Choyun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia bicara.

"Hyung ku Choyun ah." Choyun semakin melebarkan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Yifan hyung adalah kekasih Junmyeon hyung…dulu."

"Aku rasa sampai sekarang mereka masih sepasang kekasih." Perkataan Choyun itu jelas membuat Hyuwan membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Choyun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi laki-laki berwajah tampan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Choyun tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan, yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, yang keluar dari Hyuwan.

"Aku pernah memergoki oppa memandangi foto-fotonya dengan Yifan oppa saat hari valentine lalu, saat aku tanyakan kenapa dia masih menyimpan foto-foto itu, dia bilang karena ia masih sangat mencintai Yifan oppa dan tidak ingin putus darinya, bahkan dia menceritakan bahwa mereka berdua tidak pernah mengatakan putus kepada satu sama lain, dan selama ini Joonmyeon oppa tidak ma- ah bukan, tidak berani menghubungi Yifan oppa karena dia takut kalau Yifan akan memutuskannya." Jelas Choyun panjang lebar, Hyuwan yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari adik angkat idolanya sekaligus pacar kakaknya itu sangat terkejut bukan main.

"Benarkah?" Lirihnya tidak percaya, Choyun mengangguk yakin membuat Hyuwan tersenyum lebar setelah melihatnya. "Berarti sama dengan hyung ku." Kata Hyuwan berhasil membuat Choyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung.

"Yifan hyung juga cerita padaku setelah aku menemukan begitu banyak foto dirinya dengan Joonmyeon hyung di tab-nya, dia bilang dia juga masih sangat mencintai Joonmyeon hyung dan ingin kembali padanya, ia begitu merindukannya." Choyun mengeluarkan seringai nakalnya lagi mendengar hal tersebut, yang kemudian langsung diikuti oleh Hyuwan, hmm sepertinya dua anak muda ini punya rencana untuk kedua kakak mereka.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan Hyuwan ah?" Tanya Choyun masih dengan seringainya itu, Hyuwan mengangguk semangat, senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya semakin melebar.

"Ayo kita persatukan kembali kedua hyung _pabbo_ kita itu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

yang nunggu Krisho moments harap sabar ya, soalnya memang fokus utamanya di alur, tapi pasti ada kok, kan ini fanfic Krisho...hehehe...maafin author yaaaa... T^T *GaJe


End file.
